Carpal tunnel syndrome (CTS) is a common entrapment neuropathy. The most characteristic pathologic finding in CTS is non-inflammatory fibrosis and thickening of the peritendinous sub-synovial connective tissue (SSCT), which alters its motion characteristics with respect to the flexor tendon. The etiology of CTS is idiopathic in the majority of cases. While magnetic resonance imaging can identify the SSCT statically, there is currently no method to dynamically image the SSCT to determine if its function is different in individuals affected by CTS, as compared to unaffected individuals.